


Thank you Commander

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requests can be made here: http://brokenheartedsteel.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you Commander

It was one of those late nights, those nights when you couldn’t sleep no matter how much you tried. That was what Commander Jane Shepard was currently feeling as she rolled out the bed landing flat on the floor, she moved so she was on her knees and glanced over at Garrus noticing he had dozed off at her desk since Kaidan currently took up most of the bed. They had been practicing or what seemed to be practicing battling tatics for there next mission and both of them had “decided” to stay the night. Tossing one of her jackets over Garrus, she sighed as she walked into the elevator and leaned against the wall, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head trying to shake the sleep out of her system.

Stepping out of the elevator she glanced around and blinked as she heard the sounds of faint sobbing and walked towards the back lounge. 

“Anybody in there?” she asked knocking on the door a couple times and stepped back waiting for an answer, there was sounds of sniffling and coughing but no answer and sighed as she pressed the button and watched the doors slide open. Joker was sitting on one of the couches in the back of the area, around the area were the bar was, his face was bright red and his eyes were puffy. 

“Joker…is something wrong.” she asked pausing for a moment wondering if something was wrong. 

“Oh, Commander. I’m fine just got some stuff in my eye, Vega was telling me this really funny story about this robot detective apparently he made a bunch of these krogan run away by faking that he had to self destruct, EDI of course didn’t understand the concept.” Joker said laughing weakly before blowing his nose on the sleeve of his uniform. 

“You’re a terrible liar Joker.” Shepard said shaking her head as she walked over to one of the chair and sat down across from him, leaning forward. 

“You going to tell me what’s wrong or am I’m going to have to ask EDI?” Shepard asked and shook her head grabbing the bottle off the table and pouring herself and Joker another drink.

“Shit, you know I hate that when you’re able to read me like that. I’m frustrated and angry at myself for all that’s happened.” Joker said swallowing his drink in one gulp and looking at Shepard, he sighed as he glanced down removing his hat and placing his hat on the seat next to him. 

“You almost died…three times already and I haven’t been really able to help you. Sure I get the normandy out and in in a pinch but there have been some serious close calls, like Thessia, Rannoch, even back in the old day. And everyone been talking about how you’re going to be the hero and I’m standing…well sitting here wondering if I’m going to…loose someone. I mean you…died trying to save me.” Joker said wiping his eye’s on his shirt. 

“Hey…you wanna know something.” Shepard asked pausing for a moment not even sure what she was going to say at this point, she sighed as she turned towards the window swirling the drink around a couple times and glancing back at Joker, noticing his expression. 

“I’m frightened about what’s going to happen next, I’m worried about Garrus, Kaidan, Liara, Tali, all these people there are residing on me and I’m wondering if I’m making the right decisions going on the right path. Hell I didn’t want to be this war hero. I just wanted to make a difference and keep people safe.” Shepard said shrugging her shoulders and stood up walking over to Joker and picked up his hat placing it on her head and making a face, chuckling to herself as Joker grinned and reached for his hat.

“Come on, we shouldn’t worry too much, since we have plenty of people worrying already.” Shepard said laughing a bit to herself as she placed Joker’s hat on his head and straightened it. “Thank you Commander…I mean…thanks Shepard.” Joker said grinning as he stood up.


End file.
